hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2007 Atlantic hurricane season/Betting pools
Pooling has ended for 2007. Stay tuned for the 2008 pools Welcome to the 2007 Atlantic hurricane season Betting pools! Enjoy! Note: I tried to stay as reasonable as possible, but I just had to add the "Strangest Storm" category, because that was the most fun. Please do not add additional sections. No actual betting is going on here (that I'm aware of). Informal betting on the date of formation of first storm (Andrea) Pool is closed. Andrea formed May 9. *April 11 to 30- *'May 1 to 10' - WINNER! - 84.9.48.135 21:53, 11 April 2007 (UTC) [Andrea formed May 9] *May 11 to 20- Cryomaniac 12:57, 24 April 2007 (UTC) *May 20 to 31- Jake52 01:24, 12 April 2007 (UTC) *June 1 to 10- [[User:Cyclone1|''→Cycl]][[User talk:Cyclone1|one1]]→'' 19:36, 11 April 2007 (UTC) *June 11 to 20- BazookaJoe 01:41, 15 April 2007 (UTC), SpL T > 07:17, 24 April 2007 (UTC), Coredesat 21:20, 25 April 2007 (UTC) *June 21 to 30- RaNdOm26 07:59, 12 April 2007 (UTC), Cainer91 22:02, 25 April 2007 (UTC) *July 1 to 10- *July 11 to 20- Hurricanehink 15:39, 25 April 2007 (UTC) *July 21 to 31- *August 1 to 10- *August 11 to 20- *August 21 to 31- *After September 1- *After October 1- *There will be no storms this year- Informal betting on the dissipation date of last storm *There will be no storms this year- *Before September 1- *September 1 to 10- *September 11 to 20- *September 21 to 30- *October 1 to 10 - *October 11 to 20- *October 21 to 31-RaNdOm26 07:59, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Whiplash 17:36, 21 August 2007 (UTC) *November 1 to 10- Hurricanehink 15:39, 25 April 2007 (UTC), Cainer91 22:02, 25 April 2007 (UTC), SpL T > 09:44, 26 April 2007 (UTC) *November 11 to 20- BazookaJoe 01:41, 15 April 2007 (UTC), Coredesat 21:20, 25 April 2007 (UTC), Galaxy001talk 05:24, 12 May 2007 (UTC), Gulf Coastie 02:10, 1 June 2007 (UTC), [[User:SkyFury|''Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 23:05, 1 November 2007 (UTC) *November 21 to 30- [[User:Cyclone1|→Cycl]][[User talk:Cyclone1|one1]]→'' 19:38, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Jake52 01:24, 12 April 2007 (UTC), Bob rulz 21:37, 9 May 2007 (UTC), Enzo Aquarius 15:46, 12 May 2007 (UTC), -- Alastor Moody (T + ) 02:17, 14 May 2007 (UTC), Majority - Patricknoddy Talk 19:38, 2 June 2007 (UTC) *Dec 1 to Dec 7-Wxdiva 21:10, 1 June 2007 (UTC) * - Dec 8 to Dec 15 - WINNER!! - 84.9.48.135 21:53, 11 April 2007 (UTC), 2007Astro'sHurricane 22:03, 7 September 2007 (UTC) [Olga dissipated December 13] *Dec 16 to Dec 23- *Dec 24 to Dec 31- Cryomaniac 21:43, 11 May 2007 (UTC) *Storm active at start of 2008- Jason Rees 19:47, 1 June 2007 (UTC) Informal betting on the strongest storm name No betting on storms that have alreay formed. Sorry. *Andrea- *Barry- *Chantal- *'Dean-' NO WINNERS! [Dean, 905mb/150kts] *Erin- *Felix- Hurricanehink 15:39, 25 April 2007 (UTC), WmE 14:28, 28 April 2007 (UTC) *Gabrielle- Cainer91 22:02, 25 April 2007 (UTC) *Humberto- SpL T > 09:45, 26 April 2007 (UTC), Bob rulz 21:41, 9 May 2007 (UTC), 2007Astro'sHurricane 22:03, 7 September 2007 (UTC) *Ingrid- Coredesat 21:20, 25 April 2007 (UTC), -- Alastor Moody (T + ) 02:18, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Gulf Coastie 02:11, 1 June 2007 (UTC) *Jerry- Enzo Aquarius 15:46, 12 May 2007 (UTC) *Karen- [[User:Cyclone1|''→Cycl]][[User talk:Cyclone1|one1]]→'' 19:39, 11 April 2007 (UTC) *Lorenzo- *Mellisa-RaNdOm26 07:59, 12 April 2007 (UTC) *Noel-Jake52 01:24, 12 April 2007 (UTC), BazookaJoe 01:41, 15 April 2007 (UTC) *Olga- *Pablo- Wxdiva 21:11, 1 June 2007 (UTC) *Rebekah- *Sebastien- *Tanya-Jason Rees 19:48, 1 June 2007 (UTC) *Van- *Wendy- *Alpha-84.9.48.135 21:53, 11 April 2007 (UTC) *Beta- *Gamma- *Delta- *Epsilon- *Zeta- *Eta- I'll stop here. If you feel I haven't gone far enough, (for some odd reason) just add the next name on the list. Informal betting on Strangest Storm I couldn't resist. What storm do you think will shred the rules of climatology the most? Please tell why, makes it more fun. This section is just for fun. There will likely be no winner. Because of this, please do not mark out the names as they form. ;) *'Andrea-' *'Barry'-Lasts from May until November, and outlasts every other storm - Patricknoddy Talk 19:36, 2 June 2007 (UTC) *'Chantal-' *'Dean-'''Will form, reach TS, then dissipate - Patricknoddy Talk 19:35, 2 June 2007 (UTC) **Uh... this is the ''strangest storm section... right? ;) Cyclone1(20:48 UTC -3/06/2007) *'Erin-' *'Felix-' *'Gabrielle-' Has enough power (for some severely odd reason) to reach the central United States as a major hurricane (yah right, severe damage to Illinois due to cat. 4 hurricane Gabrielle ;) Galaxy001talk 05:26, 12 May 2007 (UTC) *'Humberto-' *'Ingrid-' Skirts the NC Outer Banks, hits Jersey Shore/NYC area as weak 3 / strong 2. Massive damage to the later two, which are unprepared. (Not a wish, more a fear) Gulf Coastie 02:13, 1 June 2007 (UTC) *'Jerry-'''Goes into a Fujiwara interaction with itself, and loops around the Lesser Antilles three times before going into a Fujiwhara interaction with Lorenzo. 68.100.190.56 *'Karen-''' Touches shore three times (not in the same area) - Enzo Aquarius 15:46, 12 May 2007 (UTC) *'Lorenzo'- Hits Wahington DC as a Cat. 3 or higher! -- Alastor Moody (T + ) 02:25, 14 May 2007 (UTC) *'Mellisa'-Hits Morocco as a Cat. 5 hurricane! RaNdOm26 08:02, 12 April 2007 (UTC) *'Noel'- Forms in the far eastern atlantic and hits Ireland as a Tropical Storm Cryomaniac 22:36, 25 April 2007 (UTC), Cat. 4 Cave Verde hurricane in november, spawns a satellite of itself hitting Houston, while the main storm reaches cat 4 status 6 times before curving out toward the British Isles 2007Astro'sHurricane 22:03, 7 September 2007 (UTC) Forms December 24th, named December 25th. ;) Sarge Abernathy 09:16, 29 September 2007 (UTC) *'Olga-' Wishes the Caribbean a happy Thanksgiving by strengthening unexpectedly into a hurricane and raking the Greater Antilles. Its remnants reform in the Gulf of Mexico and hit an already-soggy Texas. Not terribly interesting, but this has been an underachieving season. -- [[User:SkyFury|''Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 23:08, 1 November 2007 (UTC) *'Pablo-''' Slow moving Cape-Verde storm. Forms August 31, dissipates October 1, becoming the only tropical cylone to span between 3 calender months. Cyclone1(19:17 UTC -26/04/2007) *'Rebekah-' *'Sebastien-' *'Tanya-' First December Category 5. Wxdiva 21:12, 1 June 2007 (UTC) *'Van-' Forms out of a polar low and makes landfall on Greenland. Jake52 01:24, 12 April 2007 (UTC) *'Wendy-' Makes landfall in Miami, Florida, destroying the Burger King headquarters. Remnants move into the central plains, spawning a tornado in Illinois that destroys the McDonalds headquarters. Wendy's, being the only fast food company left, decide to name their company after the helpful storm, but then they realized they did not have to. (sorry, I'm really hungry as I write this.) Cyclone1(20:55 UTC -3/06/2007) *'Alpha-' *'Beta-' *'Gamma-' *'Delta-' *'Epsilon-' *'Zeta-'Jason Rees 19:50, 1 June 2007 (UTC) *'Eta-' Again, I doubt the season will get this far. Informal betting on the highest winds Winds are in miles per hour. *115: *115: *120: *125: *130: *135: *140: *145: I am begginning to have doubts about this season. - 68.100.190.56 *150: Hurricanehink 15:39, 25 April 2007 (UTC) *155: SpL T > 09:46, 26 April 2007 (UTC) *160: Coredesat 21:20, 25 April 2007 (UTC), Cainer91 22:02, 25 April 2007 (UTC), RaNdOm26 18:14, 28 April 2007 (UTC), -- Alastor Moody (T + ) 02:19, 14 May 2007 (UTC) *165: Bob rulz 21:43, 9 May 2007 (UTC) *170:84.9.48.135 21:53, 11 April 2007 (UTC), Enzo Aquarius 15:46, 12 May 2007 (UTC) *'175:' WINNER! Jake52 01:24, 12 April 2007 (UTC) [Dean and Felix] *180:[[User:Cyclone1|''→Cycl]][[User talk:Cyclone1|one1]]→'' 23:28, 11 April 2007 (UTC), Jason Rees 19:51, 1 June 2007 (UTC) *185: Strong Loop Current, better satellites Gulf Coastie 02:14, 1 June 2007 (UTC), *190: Wxdiva 21:13, 1 June 2007 (UTC), 2007Astro'sHurricane 22:03, 7 September 2007 (UTC) *195: *200 (record): *200 (highly unlikely): Just because I can Cryomaniac 23:25, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Informal betting on lowest pressure Pressure is in millibars. Intervals are 5mbar. If you have a more exact prediction (such as 923mbar), feel free to add it in its correct area. *960: *960: *955: *950: *945: *940: Hurricanehink 15:39, 25 April 2007 (UTC) *935: Because no-one else is in this comfortable, safe(ish) spot 68.100.190.56 21:33, 26 July 2007 (UTC) *930: Cainer91 22:02, 25 April 2007 (UTC) *925: BazookaJoe 01:41, 15 April 2007 (UTC), Coredesat 23:54, 25 April 2007 (UTC) *920: SpL T > 09:46, 26 April 2007 (UTC), Enzo Aquarius 15:46, 12 May 2007 (UTC) *915: Jake52 01:24, 12 April 2007 (UTC), RaNdOm26 07:59, 12 April 2007 (UTC), -- Alastor Moody (T + ) 02:20, 14 May 2007 (UTC) *910: Bob rulz 21:44, 9 May 2007 (UTC) *'905:' NO WINNERS! [Dean] *900:84.9.48.135 21:53, 11 April 2007 (UTC) *895: 2007Astro'sHurricane 22:03, 7 September 2007 (UTC) *890:[[User:Cyclone1|''→Cycl]][[User talk:Cyclone1|one1]]→'' 23:29, 11 April 2007 (UTC) *885: Wxdiva 21:14, 1 June 2007 (UTC) *880 (record for the Atlantic): *877: Aforementioned 185 mph storm in Gulf Gulf Coastie 02:15, 1 June 2007 (UTC) *875: *870: *870 (world wide record): Informal betting on the final storm name *Andrea- *Barry- *Chantal- *Dean- *Erin- *Felix- *Gabrielle- *Humberto- *Ingrid- *Jerry- Whiplash 17:34, 21 August 2007 (UTC) *Karen- *Lorenzo- *Melissa- *Noel- The Last Noel! Gulf Coastie 02:16, 1 June 2007 (UTC) *'Olga' - WINNERS! - Coredesat 21:20, 25 April 2007 (UTC), '[[User:SkyFury|''Sky]]''Fury'' 23:11, 1 November 2007 (UTC)' *Pablo- Hurricanehink 15:40, 25 April 2007 (UTC), SpL T > 09:47, 26 April 2007 (UTC), 2007Astro'sHurricane 22:03, 7 September 2007 (UTC) *Rebekah- RaNdOm26 07:59, 12 April 2007 (UTC), BazookaJoe 01:41, 15 April 2007 (UTC), Cainer91 22:02, 25 April 2007 (UTC) *Sebastien- [[User:Cyclone1|→Cycl]][[User talk:Cyclone1|one1]]→'' 23:29, 11 April 2007 (UTC), -- Alastor Moody (T + ) 02:21, 14 May 2007 (UTC) *Tanya- Bob rulz 21:44, 9 May 2007 (UTC) *Van- Jake52 01:24, 12 April 2007 (UTC) *Wendy- Enzo Aquarius 15:46, 12 May 2007 (UTC) *Alpha- Wxdiva 21:15, 1 June 2007 (UTC) *Beta- *Gamma- *Delta-21:53, 11 April 2007 (UTC)84.9.48.135 *Epsilon- Cryomaniac 18:51, 13 May 2007 (UTC) *Zeta- *Eta-Jason Rees 19:52, 1 June 2007 (UTC) *past Eta- Informal betting on longest lasting storm *Andrea- *Barry- *Chantal- *'Dean- ''NO WINNERS!' [''August 13/0600 to August 23/0600] **''It seems Mr. Dean surprised everybody. Not even the wildest guessers could nab him on two occations, strongest storm and longest lasting.'' -- [[User:SkyFury|''Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 23:15, 1 November 2007 (UTC) *Erin- Cainer91 22:02, 25 April 2007 (UTC) *Felix- 22 days, [[User:Cyclone1|→Cycl]][[User talk:Cyclone1|one1]]→'' 01:18, 13 April 2007 (UTC) *Gabrielle- SpL T > 09:47, 26 April 2007 (UTC) *Humberto- Whiplash 17:35, 21 August 2007 (UTC), 2007Astro'sHurricane 22:03, 7 September 2007 (UTC) *Ingrid-RaNdOm26 13:03, 14 April 2007 (UTC), Bob rulz 21:45, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Ditto, this is my NC/NYC storm Gulf Coastie 02:17, 1 June 2007 (UTC) *Jerry- BazookaJoe 01:41, 15 April 2007 (UTC), Coredesat 21:20, 25 April 2007 (UTC), Enzo Aquarius 15:46, 12 May 2007 (UTC) *Karen-Contributions/Alastor Moody|C]]) 02:22, 14 May 2007 (UTC) *Lorenzo- Hurricanehink 15:40, 25 April 2007 (UTC) *Mellisa- *Noel- Jake52 05:26, 14 April 2007 (UTC) *Olga- Wxdiva 21:17, 1 June 2007 (UTC) *Pablo- *Rebekah- *Sebastien *Tanya- *Van- *Wendy- *Alpha- *Beta- *Gamma- *Delta- *Epsilon- *Zeta-Jason Rees 19:56, 1 June 2007 (UTC) spreading over two calender years (like last time!!!)Jason Rees 19:56, 1 June 2007 (UTC) *Eta- Informal betting pool on final post season report issued Whose post season report will NHC issue last? Dean: Cyclone1(23:30 UTC -21/11/2007) Erin: Jake52 My talk 09:38, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ''WE HAVE A WINNER!!'' Felix: [[User:SkyFury|''Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury'']] 21:50, 21 November 2007 (UTC) SargeAbernathy 03:43, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Karen: Enzo Aquarius 05:28, 24 November 2007 (UTC) TD Fifteen: Noel: Jason Rees 23:19, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Olga: